dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
The Secret Life of My Secretary
Detalles thumb|250px|The Secret Life of My Secretary *'Título:' 초면에 사랑합니다 / Chomyune Saranghabmida *'Título en ingles:' The Secret Life of My Secretary *'También conocido como:' Love at First Sight *'Traducción Literal:' I Loved You From The Beginning *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 눈 먼 보스 꼬시기 (Hitting on the Blind Boss); 눈 먼 보스 길들이기 (How to Train Your Blind Boss) *'Género:' Comedia, Romance, Negocios *'Episodios:' 32 (de 30 min c/u) *'Cadena:' SBS *'Periodo de emisión:' 6-Mayo-2019 al 25-Junio-2019 *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 22:00 (2 episodios seguidos) *'Banda sonora:' The Secret Life of My Secretary OST Sinopsis La serie cuenta la historia de Do Min Ik el director de una compañía de telecomunicaciones. Él era capaz de reconocer a cualquier persona aunque la hubiese visto solo una vez y de leer su lenguaje corporal, hasta que sufre un accidente y padece de prosopagnosia, una incapacidad para distinguir rostros. El drama se centrará en el romance entre este hombre y su secretaria que se enamora de él mientras lo engaña haciéndose pasar por otra persona. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones *Kim Young Kwang como Do Min Ik **Jo Yi Hyun como Min Ik (niño) *Jin Ki Joo como Jung Gal Hee *Kim Jae Kyung como Veronica Park *Goo Ja Sung como Ki Dae Joo **Lee Joo Won (이주원) como Dae Joo (niño) Secretarias de T&T Mobile *Jang So Yeon como Lee Eul Wang *Han Ji Sun como Mo Ha Ni *Son San como Koo Myung Jung *Choi Yoon Ra (최윤라) como Boo Se Young *Kwon So Hyun como Ha Ri Ra Familia de Do Min Ik *Kim Min Sang como Sim Hae Yong (tío) *Jung Ae Ri como Sim Hae Ra (madre) Familia de Jung Gal Hee *Seo Dong Won como Jung Joong Hee (hermano) *Kim Ji Min como Jung Nam Hee (hermana) **Kim Sun Yul (김선율) como Nam Hee (niña) *Kim Hee Jung como Go Si Rye (madre) Familia de Veronica Park *Baek Hyun Joo como Park Seok Ja (madre) Personas de T&T Mobile *Lee Seung Hyung como Director Park *Kim Kyung Ryong como Director Lee *Kwon Hong Suk (권홍석) como Director Kim Otros *Jo Jae Ryong como Uhm Han Il (detective) *Song Jin Woo (송진우) como Woo Doo Han (detective) *Kim Byung Choon como Goo Seok Chan (doctor) *Choi Tae Hwan como Eun Jung Soo (conductor de Min Ik) *Lee Hye In (이혜인) como Secretaria de Veronica Park *Ahn Soo Ho (안수호) como Guardia de T&T Mobile Apariciones Especiales *Lee Ji Woo (이지우) como Da Yeong (Ep. 1 y 3) *Kim Ha Eon (김하언) como Jun Yi (Ep. 1 y 3) *Lee Moon Sik como rostro de Goo Seok Chan (Ep. 2) *Kim Jung Pal como rostro de Goo Seok Chan (Ep. 2) *Kim Ki Doo como rostro de Goo Seok Chan (Ep. 2) *Kim Kwang Gyu como Director que entrevista a Gal Hee (Ep. 3) *Stella Jang como Cantante (Ep. 4) *Bae Hae Sun como Doctora Park (Ep. 8) *Oh Young Shil como Empleada de limpieza (Ep. 14) *Woo Hyun como hombre dormido en el sauna (Ep. 16) *Choi Jung Woo como Do Wan Bae (padre de Do Min Ik, ep. 25) *Choi Moon Kyung (최문경) como Sun Hee Producción *'Compañía Productora:' Beyond J *'Director:' Lee Kwang Young (이광영) *'Guionista:' Kim Ah Jung (김아정) Audiencia 'Fuente: 'TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Curiosidades *El drama planeaba ser emitido por KBS2 pero no se completaron las negociaciones. *Originalmente estaba planeado para salir al aire los sábados después del drama Fates & Furies. *Se le ofreció el papel principal femenino a la actriz Yoo In Na pero lo rechazó. *El actor Moo Jin Sung, quien iba a interpretar el papel de Ki Dae Joo abandonó el drama debido a problemas de agenda. En su lugar, el papel fue tomado por el actor Goo Ja Sung. * El 24 de mayo de 2019 la producción del drama anunció su decisión de retirar a la actriz Han Ji Sun después de que el día anterior se revelará que en septiembre del 2018 recibió una multa de 5 millones de won ($ 4,202 aprox.) y un año de libertad condicional por agredir a un taxista y a dos policías mientras se encontraba en estado de ebriedad. Sin embargo, como al momento ya se había grabado hasta el capítulo 28 y debido a cierta importancia de su personaje en el drama se minimizaron sus apariciones y se modificó el guión. Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Daum *HanCinema *Asian Wiki Galería The_Secret_Life_of_My_Secretary-SBS-2019-01.jpg The Secret Life of My Secretary-SBS-2019-02.jpg The Secret Life of My Secretary-SBS-2019-03.jpg The Secret Life of My Secretary-SBS-2019-04.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2019 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Comedia Categoría:Romance Categoría:Negocios Categoría:De 25 a 39 episodios